


Identity and Recognition

by Squashinyourbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Hange Zoë, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward eruris, Even Kuchel, Everyone’s alive!, M/M, Manager Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Police Officer Erwin Smith, Some porn in Levi’s inner mind theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squashinyourbag/pseuds/Squashinyourbag
Summary: Levi wakes up feeling great one Saturday. Then shit hits the fan. But it’s all good when he meets a certain police officer the week after.





	Identity and Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Police!Erwin x witness!Levi AU
> 
> (Partly) based on my own experience. And when I mean partly I changed a lot of stuff to fit the nature of he fic aaaaaand I did not flirt with the police officer because: 1) I’m an awkward potato and 2) I love shipping old fictional men too much real life romance is boring for me. So. Anyway, here have some eruri. Sorry about the grammar mistakes it’s been a while since I ever wrote something. Unbeta’ed.

Levi started out his Saturday morning real good. He woke up before his alarm went off, his mom Kuchel made his favourite chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, drank some perfectly brewed English Breakfast tea (mothers know best), thanked his mom with a hug and went to work. No hiccups on his way to work (usually the stupid train gets delayed but by some miracle it was on time today), so he got to the store earlier than usual and Levi thinks it’s gonna be a really good day today...

...or so he thinks until he got to his workplace.

“Hey Levi our wonderful manager boss man!!! You’re early today! You’re looking very nice today too!” His goofy coworker Hange usually doesn’t greet him that chipper. They can be cheerful, but that was just a bit _too_ cheerful (seems forced) even for today. His other coworker Petra never fails to greet him everyday but the girl seems bent on avoiding him for some strange reason. Something’s not right.

“Alright, spit it out shitty four-eyes. What happened.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand to speak.

He could see Hange started to stutter nervously. “I... err, well. You. You should. You should probably check, uh... the... cameras. Yeah you should check yesterday’s footage. Yeah.” They said, looking like they wanna run away.

Having none of this beating around the bush bullshit, Levi went straight to the DVR system.

“What time.” Levi asked.

“ ‘round 5:30.” He scrolled the cameras to that timeframe. A tired looking Hange and the lazy idiot Jaeger were working with him yesterday, everyone distracted with preparing to close the retail store when a random person walked in the store. He asked Levi (who was doing inventory) a question then looked around the store and talked to the two as well. When everyone’s backs were turned, the shithead reached out behind the counter and grabbed the store laptop then left without saying a word. Off all the small businesses around town, of course the asshole decided to steal from them. A frickin’ thrift store.

Levi was fuming at that point, wanting to smash the mouse and keyboard he was holding to pieces. It was Jaeger’s turn to take care of the paperwork and he probably put the work aside for the next day, not even realizing that the laptop was missing. He wanted to scream at everyone to leave him alone for a bit until they opened the shop, but he also felt terribly guilty that it happened on his watch. Instead he took a deep breath and counted to ten. He’d have a lot of explaining to do to the owner. And deal with the police. If he knew this is how it’s going to be, he wished Saturday shouldn’t have happened.

“Did you file a police report yet?” He tried to ask Hange as calmly as possible.

“No, not yet. I figured I’d let you do it since you’re the manager. Sorry boss.” Hange replied, partly relieved that Levi didn’t explode like they expected.

He swore under his breath. “Okay fine, gonna call the cops. I’ll be in the backroom for a bit. Call me guys if you need me to help for opening. In the meantime, we’ll have to stick with writing sales and shit in paper ‘til we get a replacement laptop.” He proclaimed, going to the staff room and dialling non-emergency services. Usually it takes at least ten minutes to speak to a representative but he got lucky and someone answered right away.

“Hello non-emergency, how may I help you?” “I need to file a police report regarding a theft in our store.” Levi then got transferred to the report desk where he gave details based on what he remembered and saw on the cameras and a brief description of the guy when he talked to him. Good thing he had a knack for remembering faces.

“Alright Mr. Ackerman, I’ll just need some of your personal information and a police officer will be going in your store shortly.”

“Sounds good, thank you.” Then it’s just passing the time with Hange and Petra until a cop car showed up in front of the building.

“Good morning, Mr. Ackerman? My name is Constable Zacharias and I would like to get some more details regarding the theft and the video footage that you mentioned over the phone in the report.” A very tall well-built guy with an impressive beard, moustache, and nose combo came in the store ten minutes after they opened. Levi then decided to tell as much as he can remember and told the Constable that Hange and Eren were there as well. He also let the officer copy the video clips from their system.

“That’s all for now, thank you for your time Mr. Ackerman. We’ll be keeping in touch with you guys regarding the case. We also might get everyone who worked that day to do a photo pack identification. If you remember something else that might help with the case, just call the station with the police file number they gave you.” Levi thanked the officer and walked with him to the entrance.

_Great_, Levi thinks. _Back to work_.

————————————

After a couple otherwise uneventful days, he’d explained to the owner what happened and to his surprise (and relief) they only got an earful from them. He was expecting that they’d all get their pay checks docked. They’d also get a replacement laptop sometime around next week. Good thing he does backups every week so they wouldn’t have to start all over again with the paperwork and other shit. Jaeger ironically recognized the thief though not personally but enough to know his name and that he’s from around the area so he left Constable Zacharias with new information.

He was manning the store with Hange and their other coworker Nifa when the store phone suddenly rang. 

“Good afternoon, Rose Garrison thrift shop. Oh, Levi? One moment please. Levi! It’s for you, the po-po.” Nifa passed him the phone.

“Hello Levi speaking, how can I help you?”

“Good afternoon Mr. Ackerman, this is Constable Smith calling with regard to the police file you made three days ago. Since one of your staff recognized the suspect, we’ll be needing you to come down to the detachment to do a photo pack identification. I can pick you up and it’ll only take half an hour to forty-five minutes to most. What time do you get off work today?” A nice, deep, seductive voice pierced his ears. If he didn’t know the situation, he’d think this guy was asking him out on a date.

“I work until late today. Can’t just Eren go instead since he knows the thief?”

“Oh, I see. Since you made the report and we saw you in the video talking with the suspect, you will have to come in anyway. Would it be alright if we would just borrow you for a bit then? We’ll make sure it won’t take long. It’s for the benefit of your company anyway.”

_Looks like this bastard Smith won’t take no for an answer_. “Hmm. Lemme check with the owner if I can slip out for a bit then. I’ll call you back if they agree.” Then the officer gave his number, thanked him and ended the call.

He asked the owner and they said it was alright (and he’d still get paid while he’s out as long as they get an update on the laptop and the asshole gets charged with theft _thank fuck_), so he called the officer back.

“Hello Constable Smith? Yeah this is Levi Ackerman calling you back, how’s it going? Good? I’m alright thanks. So the owner said it’s all good for me to go there.”

“Great! We’ll just prepare the photos and I’ll be picking you up in half an hour. Also, if you could give me the serial number and a printed receipt of some sort how much the laptop costs and Mr. Jaeger’s contact information that would really help with the case. Thank you Mr. Ackerman.”

“Okay I’ll do that. No worries. See you then.”

————————————

After getting everything Smith needed, Levi went to the staff room to have some tea. He decided to just eat lunch after coming back just in case the police decided to show up early (the station’s just a few blocks away from their store). Meanwhile Nifa and Hange were teasing about filming him if he gets seated at the back of the car. He thinks he better fucking not sit there, who knows what kind of filth and bacteria’s crawling on those seats from those damn crooks. After waiting for fifteen minutes, another cop car showed up.

“Levi, get yer ass in here! Prepare to be filmed ‘cause the alarm lights are on!” Hange snickered while Nifa was getting her phone from her pocket. Goddamnit, why did this have to happen when he’s working with those two.

He stepped out of the staff room and he was greeted with a dreamboat of a police officer in full uniform.

“Hello Mr. Ackerman! Ready to go?” He just mutely nodded. He can’t believe that officer Smith was so good looking. Constable Zacharias is just a bit taller than him, Levi only almost comes up to his chest. Broad chest, wide shoulders, perfectly styled blond hair, ocean blue eyes. Just exactly his type. Just great, now he has to deal with a ridiculously handsome cop to boot.

“You guys will hold the fort?” Smith asked the other two. He also has a nice smile, damn.

“Oh please bring Levi back sir! We need his pretty face here in the store.” Hange mock-cried.

“Tch. Shut up Hange. I’m good to go Constable.” Smith opened both the main and the car door for him. A gentleman too. Boy he’ll be whipped after this.

“I’ll let you sit here at the front, the back seat’s greasy.” He then moved some McDonalds paper bags out of the seat then offered the seat to Levi. At least the front looked decent. Levi stared at his ass. _Yum._ Smith then turned his walkie-talkie thing on.

“Transporting a male to the detachment.” Then muttered a bunch of random numbers Levi didn’t understand.

He then explained to Levi what’s gonna happen. “...so a different officer who has no idea about the case will do the interview so you won’t get any clues .” That’s too bad, Levi wanted to stay with him longer. “The chances of arresting the suspect all depends on whether you can identify the suspect in the photo pack interview. You think you’ll be okay Mr. Ackerman?” _Oh yeah, I’m more than okay right now. _

“Just call me Levi, officer.” And I’ll do my best.” _For you handsome, sure._

“Well just call me Erwin then, Levi. Oh yeah, have you had lunch yet?” That smile again, shit.

“Nope, figured you might come in while I’m eating. Can’t exactly eat noodles while you’re driving around. Heh.” Levi huffed. _But if you ask me out to lunch I’ll eat you — I mean I’ll eat with you. Yeah._

“Yeah that’s fair.” Erwin laughed, eyes brighter than usual. His laugh is as equally nice as his smile. “We won’t keep you for long then. Have you been to a police station before?” He shook his head. But if Erwin works here he wouldn’t mind being brought to his particular police station everyday.

They got to the station already and Erwin turned his walkie talkie on again. “Transporting male to detachment complete. Over. Thanks. Let’s go Levi?” Levi blushed a bit. Erwin calling him his name makes him feel things he shouldn’t. Or maybe he should? He’s confused. Erwin opened the car door again for him, geez. He feels like a fucking prince or some sort of royalty. Levi thinks the cop’s just doing his job and should stop one-sidedly flirting with him in his head. The cop led him to the back door and swiped his badge on the scanner and opened the door. He followed him down the hallway, then was directed to a bench.

“You can sit there while I talk to the officer who’ll interview you, okay?” Levi then sat and felt something cold under his ass. Oops, there was a pair of handcuffs, one locked on the bench. For crooks he assumed. His mind then drifted to Erwin using it on him... Hmm...

==========

“_You like being handcuffed, boy?” Erwin whispered to his ear while both of his hands were locked on the bench. _

_“Fuck... Yes sir.” Levi whined as Erwin licked his ear. _

_“Er-Erwin... please.” _

_“Please what, Levi?” He was clearly enjoying watching Levi writhe. _

_“Mhm... Sir...” The smaller moaned as Erwin started nosing his ears, his temples, his forehead, his cheeks, his jaw..._

_ “Fuck Levi. You look so nice for me. Come on, spread your legs.”_

_ Levi did as he was told, and Erwin mouthed his bulge through his clothes. “Ah! Erwin...”_

==========

Levi gets out of his dirty thoughts, shaking his head. Shit, now he got a fucking boner while sitting inside a police station. At least he was wearing an oversized sweater. He tried to arrange his pants while no one’s looking just in case.

Another officer showed up after he calmed down. He could be the same age as the two previous officers but his scraggly beard made him look older. “Hello, my name is Nile Dawk and I’m the one doing the photo pack with you. I have no knowledge of this case so I can’t help you with identifying the people in the pictures. Well, let’s go to this room...”

He was led to a small room with a tiny desk and two chairs facing each other. A tissue box was placed on the table, probably for crying idiots who regretted doing shit. There was an emergency alarm on the officer’s side of the wall.

“Do you have your ID with you Mr. Ackerman?”

“Shoot! I didn’t bring my wallet with me.” Well, Erwin didn’t really tell him to bring his ID. Also he got distracted from ogling Erwin, he didn’t thought of that.

“...That’s alright, I believe you’re you I guess.” Then he took out a voice recorder, a small notebook and pen, and a stack of papers.

The process didn’t take long as Erwin explained before-hand, Dawk just read him a paper that explains the photo pack procedure and some other boring stuff and made him initial and sign that he understands the whole thing right beside the other’s messy signature. Then he was shown ten photos of some random ass ugly men. He was instructed to take his time and carefully look at them, but ironically it seemed like the officer was in a hurry. He didn’t see the motherfucker in any of them. Dawk did mention that the suspect may or may not be in those pictures. They went over every picture three times and he was made to initial every page, then the cop showed the prints one by one to the cameras.

“...and that concludes the photo pack interview at 1:45 pm.”_ Wow fifteen minutes?_ “Alright Mr. Ackerman, Constable Smith will be with you in a minute. If you have any questions, you can ask him.”

He sat alone in the room for a couple minutes until Erwin showed up. He then just remembered the stuff he was asked to bring. “Erwin, here’s the other stuff you needed me to give you.” He said as he handed a manila folder.

“Oh, thank you Levi! I also appreciate you coming in today and hopefully we can also get your two other coworkers in so we can try to press charges against the suspect.”

“No worries. By the way Erwin. My boss asked whether we’ll be able to get our laptop back by any chance?” They’ll get a replacement anyway but the owner wanted him to ask about it and he wanted to speak to Erwin more even though it was about work-related things.

“I’m afraid the chances to retrieve it is low. We need to be able to one hundred percent make sure that the guy in the video is the suspect. He wasn’t in the photo pack according to your interview with Constable Dawk so it makes it harder for us to pinpoint his ID.” The officer made a cute sad puppy face for a split second that Levi definitely didn’t miss. Then stood there with a thinking pose. “But let me see if I could do something for you. I’ll be right back.”

Then he left Levi again inside the room and he then sat back down. He could hear a couple voices, presumably the three officers he met today and a female’s voice? They were discussing something quietly.

Erwin came back after around ten minutes, looking flustered. Maybe he’s frustrated he can’t do much? “Okay Levi, I’ll explain to you while we get to the car, let’s go.” They hurriedly then made their way back through the hallway.

“So for us in order to arrest and press charges on a suspect, we need to have two things: recognition and identity. We got the recognition part covered since Mr. Jaeger recognized the suspect by name but we still need the identity aspect which are done through photo packs. We still need to do it with Mr. Jaeger and Mx. Zoë. Oh! You can also give me a police statement. It will help for sure.” Levi highly doubts it, but he feels he can trust Erwin so he’ll probably do whatever he says anyway. “I’ll give you my card so you can email it to me. Also, you can give my phone number to your other coworkers so they can give their own statements and we can set them up for their photo packs.”

They got in the car and drove back to the store. He thumbs Erwin’s business card. _Score._

“Okay I’ll type it right away and send it to you. I’ll let Hange and Eren know too. Thanks a lot Erwin. You’re really nice.” He says, sincerely feeling grateful that this officer is actually trying to help them and not trying do a half-assed job. “Um, Erwin?”

“Yes Levi?” He replies back as he opens the car door for the shorter guy.

_It’s now or never Levi. This is your last chance before hot stuff leaves._ “Uh... this number on your card? Can I reach you on this number? For... um... Personal reasons? Likeyouknowadateorsomething.” He half-asked half-mumbled, probably red as a fucking tomato.

It’s Erwin’s turn to blush. The pink shade on his face looks pretty on him. “Per... personal – personal reasons? Date – What... Oh. You mean you...” Levi nodded quickly, wanting to relieve this poor stud from further embarrassment. “Um, I’m still on the job, but wait a sec, lemme grab my pen. Can I borrow my card?”

He then scribbled something, then handed it back to Levi. “That’s uh... my personal number. You – you can... can reach me using that one. For personal reasons. Yeah. So. Um. Yeah. I’ll be waiting for your statement. And your... call. Or text. Yeah. Bye Levi.” Erwin said while quickly going back in the car. Poor baby got flustered by someone like him.

“Bye Erwin. Have a good day!” He waved at the officer.

“I definitely will. You too Levi!” He smiled adorably then drove away from the store.

Levi entered the store and got greeted by a howling Hange and a smirking Nifa. He inwardly facepalmed. Good thing there were no people in the store.

“Levi!!! You’re back!!! You’re not a police station virgin anymore. And by the looks of it, you also won’t be an actual virgin by the end of this week either.” They said, waving their eyebrows.

“I think Hange means Constable Smith is your type no doubt about it. And since you two lingered out the street longer than usual, we’re assuming you got a date?”

“Hold up you two. The fuck Hange, would you calm your tits? I just got his number, no more. It’s up to me to actually ask him out ‘cause he doesn’t have mine. Poor guy was flustered too, don’t wanna scare him away.”

“Well I know you’ll text him shorty! Nifa’s right, Smith’s your ideal man. It would be a waste not to get some. You guys are meant together I can just feel it!” Hange flailed their arms excitedly. He hummed nonchalantly.

“We’ll see. Back to work, show’s over. You and Jaeger will have to go there too. Anyway, Imma go eat lunch since it’s quiet.” He went to the staff room to boil some water for his lunch. While waiting, he pulled his phone and messaged Erwin Smith’s personal number.

_Hello Erwin, this is Levi. I was wondering when you’re free this week. I’d like to go out to lunch with you as compensation. Since you know, you made me eat my lunch late today. Just kidding._

_Also, you look good in uniform. :p_

He hit send before he could even back out. He’s new to this flirting thing. He never said anything beyond platonic intentions to anybody before. Hopefully Erwin doesn’t think he’s weird or something. He pockets his phone and eats his lunch. He never checked his phone again because he knows Erwin’s still working until seven in the evening (he said so going back to the store). He only checked his phone again after he clocked out.

His jaw dropped at Erwin’s reply. He sent a fucking selfie. He’s still in his uniform, flashing a dirty smirk. Then a text.

_You really think so? Thank you for the compliment Levi. ;-)_

_I’m off this Friday. Hopefully you are too. I can’t wait to see you again._

“...Fuck.” He guesses he was glad Saturday happened.

-The End (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me ;___; first time posting here.
> 
> Might make an Erwin POV. Stay tuned!


End file.
